


媽媽說晚上十點就該上床睡覺

by peach49816



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:08:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23258938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peach49816/pseuds/peach49816
Summary: 里歐很想加洛，非常想他
Relationships: Kray Foresight/Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos, Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Kudos: 2





	媽媽說晚上十點就該上床睡覺

**Author's Note:**

> 大三角同居狀態

自從加洛．提莫斯不在之後他才知道自己會失眠，以往有那個人在身邊總是能睡得安穩，才沒發現自己漸漸就習慣空氣中有他的聲音，身邊有他的吐息，生活中有他。  
明明以往在空曠的荒野上獨自漂泊數月連些許寂寞都沒冒出，現在卻習慣把身邊的位置留給他，等待相伴的他歸來，回過神來，才發覺他根本不會在。  
里歐一直在想是不是變脆弱了……或原本就如此脆弱。  
身體在柔軟的布料上翻來覆去，清晰的大腦暗示無眠之夜又會到來。  
白天被幽寂的孤獨脹滿，夜晚則一點都沒有寧靜的成分，他被吵得睡不著，回憶在耳邊呢喃軟語。  
雙人大床失去他的體溫，剩洗滌劑的人工香氣，是他喜歡的不刺鼻那款；窗簾翻飛吹入涼風，輕薄的布料透進月光，只因圖樣讓他想起自己。追念產生的回憶碎片如針扎著思緒，任何一塊都無法重現完整的他。  
拖著棉被躺在地板上很舒適，床鋪上太多事物會撩動心弦，落地窗透進的月光切斷雜訊，月亮只有太陽一百四十萬分之一的亮度，殺菌效果卻和陽光一樣好。

被搬動時的震動喚醒里歐，他知道是那個多事的古雷，他愛了很久的英雄。現在不是英雄了，古雷比較喜歡當平凡人。加洛曾經笑著指正。  
「別掙扎。」手臂扣緊被棉被包緊的身體，加洛說過要照料好他，古雷從不知道那小子心裡在想什麼，里歐看起來不會孤獨死。但事實上加洛比他看得還透徹，里歐不會死，是病得內裡都燃成灰燼，外在還光鮮亮麗。  
「不……不……」睡得頭腦不清的里歐把古雷的領口抓皺，下意識就拒絕。  
這點反抗磨盡古雷的耐性，停下動作輕聲細語，他只有放軟聲音變成類似司政官的角色才能產生足夠的耐心，不至於在臥室直接開打。  
「是去我房間，你再抓我就把你扔在地上，你愛睡多久睡多久。」內容並沒有跟語氣一樣緩和。  
里歐總算安分下來，像個死人默不作聲，放下心讓古雷抱著離開，在臂彎的搖晃中再度睡去。

書。  
書。  
書。  
書。  
書。  
目光所及都堆滿了書，里歐不厭惡讀書，但這個房間的主人太過了，對未知走火入魔，源於塞滿書櫃的洪流變成床頭櫃的單冊，再成為地板堆疊的書塔，研究時捧著論文，休息時抓著小說，吃飯一沒注意就跑去打字，彷彿把對奧米茄星團的熱忱一口氣塞進文字的海洋中冷卻。  
古雷用繁忙減少想加洛的時間。 從外頭射進的光線不足以解凍陰冷的室內，里歐轉頭瞄了眼時鐘，四點，正好適合起床跑步，再煮頓早餐看完晨間新聞悠閒的出門。  
趾尖碰到冰涼的地板縮了一下，里歐當心著放上腳掌，避免發出聲響的起身。  
古雷選擇了唯一一間沒有地毯沒有壁紙的房間，然後嚴正的拒絕加洛裝潢，原因是他對加洛喜歡的顏色過敏，很可笑的謊言，也讓這間房內絲毫沒有留存他的足跡。  
在白淨床單造成皺褶的手臂被大掌握住。  
「你睡了多久？」古雷睜開腥紅的眼睛，天還沒全亮少年就急著離開，他清楚里歐沒有需要這麼早起的理由，都只是藉口，里歐總有一堆藉口折磨自己。  
「……」  
「三小時？四小時？」  
「……」  
「算了我才不管，給我睡。」古雷強硬地圈住里歐的腰，把人拖進棉被，少年的手腳冷得像剛從冰窖出來。  
「我睡不著。」  
「等到我的鬧鐘響，不然他會跟我鬧脾氣，因為我沒好好照顧他的親親弗提亞小寶貝。」古雷語帶諷刺。  
里歐想回說他又不在你幹嘛遵守，但想了想還是閉上嘴。  
古雷不怎麼會照顧自己顯然也不會照顧人，里歐在棉被裡悶得難受，把頭伸出來吸氣，數著時鐘的滴答聲等鬧鐘響。

「你再想他也不會飛回來。」古雷對著半夜又睡不著在家裡亂晃的里歐說，杯中的即溶奶茶冒出白煙，自從加洛發現古雷會仗著即溶咖啡的方便而通宵就丟了乾淨，家裡就只剩咖啡豆。即使到了現在古雷晚上還是邊打呵欠邊喝奶茶。  
「我只是想他。」里歐選擇駐在窗前，讓紫眸反射璀璨的星河月耀，今夜和當初是同一副模樣，載他走了很遠，距離遠得他勾不著。  
「喔是嗎——」古雷拿起茶匙攪拌，心不在焉讓淺褐色的水面掀起波紋，越發濃厚的白煙隨著一波波動作上升，模糊了面無表情。  
「這只是敬告，無趣的思念情節留在書裡就好，別把自己搞得要死要活的。」  
「我會注意。」  
「……還是那副死脾氣。」古雷沒打算多費唇舌，他不會當那麼多次的好人。

沒用過午餐的少年趴在桌上休息，短短六十分鐘的空閒他想盡可能恢復精神，他是睡很少也沒問題的體質，即便連幾個月都睡不好也能撐下去，今天卻沒來由的疲勞。  
內臟彷彿全被顛倒過去狠狠地搖，腦內嗡鳴作響，他處理文書的速度至少增加了一倍，該吃一點醫生開的藥才對，即使那會讓他吃不下午餐和難受，但至少注意力會上升。  
啊——真是的，他現在該做的只有睡一覺把精神恢復過來撐到下班，不是想些有的沒的。里歐試圖讓腦內維持空白。  
屏除多餘雜念後過去幾分鐘，里歐感覺世界在輕微的晃動，睡眠的前兆讓他放鬆，沒多久便深深沉入夢鄉。

「喔，里歐。」加洛抬起手向他打招呼，清澈的藍眸笑成彎月。  
里歐不知道該做什麼反應，加洛不會在他面前，更不可能跟他打招呼，他想說這是愚蠢的幻覺，而且他只是午休小睡半會，為什麼會做夢？  
但他心中控制不了的部分似乎比他更想念加洛，在他進行自我掙扎之時就把加洛抱個滿懷。  
糟透了，連氣味都一模一樣。里歐嗅著加洛會有的味道，汗水、塵土和陽光的合成，他腦海裡剩得不多有關加洛的一切逐漸復甦，他沒想過要忘記加洛，不過身體比意識健忘，他很快就想不起加洛在他身邊時他會有的動作，和形塑加洛．提莫斯的細節。  
「我很想你。」不爭氣的里歐．弗提亞，他在心中暗罵，這時應該說自己很好，然後問問加洛如何。  
加洛就單單抱緊他，無聲回應了所有想說的話。  
我也是。  
——很想你。  
里歐貪婪汲取自己需要的，享受美麗而現實的夢境，抱了很長的時間，久到里歐感覺他從來沒和加洛面對面貼在一起這麼久，心臟開始配合彼此搏動。  
「我會好好睡覺。」里歐抬起眸注視加洛，讓加洛會如此真實出現在夢中的原因只有一個，看來他果然該多睡一點，難得古雷說得很對，過分的思念留在故事中就好。  
他緩緩放開手臂，讓夢境歸於夢境。

里歐按下正要尖銳咆哮的鬧鈴，世界像轉了一次風格顯得澄亮光輝，他將此歸於那短暫一小時的相見，縱然是幻想也顯得彌足珍貴。  
「剩你的簽名。」  
「知道了。」里歐心情大好的朝古雷笑，他想他今天不會再失眠了，就算一個人也能在那張大床上睡得很好。  
被笑顏炸彈炸了一臉的古雷感覺脊背發涼，死氣沉沉的傢伙突然變得開朗通常都是他倒楣的預兆，他遲疑著該不該找那本”里歐照顧守則”算帳。

加洛拖著行李走過海關大廳，忙著將手上蓋滿各國出入境章的護照塞進背包，真的是久違踏上普羅米波利斯的土地，不曉得里歐有沒有想他。畢竟這趟一去就是八個月，忙著在世界各地飛來飛去，手機不僅泡水還扔進卡車底下壓得稀爛，導致他只能寄信，有時差問題打電話也很難通。  
「加洛。」順著聲響尋找，穿著皮衣的男人在欄杆對面帶著輕鬆的笑容揮手，要不是臉還有半分少年氣息加洛差點認不出來。  
「里歐！」礙事的行李箱被拋在半途，加洛衝過去給人一個大大的擁抱。  
他以為半年沒有很久，里歐卻一下子長成他快認不得的模樣。自從有穩定的營養管道後里歐就像泡發的海帶芽瘋長，加洛之前天天看著里歐所以沒有太大的感覺，分開不小的時間才產生變化劇烈的感想。  
「加洛．提莫斯去把你的行李箱撿回來。」一直看在眼底的古雷出聲教訓抱得歡快的兩人，僅僅八個月的公務出差而已，加洛剛走那時里歐搞得跟喪夫一樣。  
被訓斥的加洛不好意思笑了笑快步把行李箱拖回身邊，出口後給了里歐一個相逢的親吻，古雷則有擁抱。  
古雷難得沒有推開加洛。  
「你還敢訓我啊古雷，明明你自己也是睡不著的人。」里歐在一旁冷嘲熱諷，加洛不在後古雷房間從書山變書海，差點把地板給壓穿了，他看到就知道古雷是為了轉移注意力。  
「你閉嘴！」不情不願的鬆開手。在手機壞掉沒能聯絡上的那兩天共同擔心加洛的同伴情誼被捏得粉碎。  
「睡不著？誰睡不著？」  
「「沒事。」」里歐和古雷都連忙轉移話題免得對方爆料，里歐順走行李箱後牽著加洛的手聊半年來發生什麼。

**Author's Note:**

> 超級喜歡寫里歐想加洛，我看我之後會不會加寫一篇加洛想里歐。


End file.
